kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP14 (Slayers)
Navigation! An Invitation to Sairaag! (Japanese: Navigation! サイラーグへの招待状しょうたいじょう!, lit. Navigation! Sairāgu he no shōtaijō!) is the 14th episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 7, 1995. Synopsis Lina and Gourry are caught by a group of bandits, paid by Zangulus and Vrumugun, that want to bring Lina to Sairaag. They are about to fight, but Lina and Gourry retreat after Lina's stomach growls loudly. Amelia, with a whole bag full of food, spots Lina and Gourry running away. Lina spots Amelia with the food and uses her Levitation to fly up. Gourry grabs onto Lina's cape, and the bandits grab onto Gourry, creating a whole chain. Amelia then jumps down, wanting to help, but accidentally lands on Lina's face. They all fall, and the food is ruined. Amelia is clueless why Lina isn't talking to her much after asking a few questions about where they are heading on the map. Lina clues her in by body-slamming her (and more) saying that she gave all the money that they had for the food that is all ruined. Lina and Gourry stop after smelling chicken. Both of them go into a cave, where they smelled the chicken. Amelia is cautious, saying that it is a trap, but Lina and Gourry are too hungry to listen. They head for the chicken, but are then chased by a boulder, thanks to Vrumugun. Three of them then reaches the end of the cave where a raft is just waiting there. They ride it down the river. Amelia questions about the raft being convient just being there at the right time. Soon after, they are greeted by Vrumugun, who surrounds them by ice. Lina throws her Digger Bolt at Vrumugun, while Gourry cuts a piece, and they are off. They hear another voice and spot a bridge. It's Zangulus. He jumps and tries to land on the raft, but misses. His body then rises up from the river, riding a big fish. Amelia then kicks the fish away, while Zangulus gets into a swordfight with Gourry. They then meet the point where the river turns into a waterfall. They hit the bottom, where Vrumugun takes Amelia hostage. Lina is fed up and very hungry uses her Dragon Slave. Gourry and Amelia take cover, as Vrumugun and Zangulus get hit. Back on the raft, Lina, Gourry and Amelia can't wait to reach Sairaag because they're starving. Major events Debuts Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Zangulus * Vrumugun Spells * Levitation (Lina) * Dug Haut (Lina) * Flare Arrow (Lina) * Diem Wind (Lina) * Raywing (Lina) * Dig Volt (Lina) * Demona Crystal (Lina) * Dragon Slave (Lina) Trivia * Veronica Taylor replaces Joani Baker as the voice of Amelia and Ted Lewis replaces Liam O'Malley as the voice of Zangulus. Also, Jimmy Zoppi replaces Carter Cathcart as the voice of Vrumugun. * Lina claims that she has no power when she's starving, but then unleashes a number of powerful shamanistic magic spells, including her infamous Dragon Slave. * The bandit leader who lures Lina and Gourry into the cave is dressed as Colonel Sanders, the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune - Veronica Taylor * Zangulus - Ted Lewis * Vrumugun - Jimmy Zoppi * Zaboga - Jimmy Zoppi Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes